A fenestration product such as a door or window includes a pane surrounded by frame members. The exterior or front face of the product includes metal cladding covering those portions of the frame members adjacent the outboard edge of the product and covering a portion of the side walls of the frame members. The cladding is typically composed of aluminum, protects the frame members from exposure to the elements and enhances the aesthetic appearance of the product.
During shipment of the fenestration product, the cladding may be subject to dents and scratches. In order to prevent such damage, the prior art teaches to cover the cladding with two or three layers of corrugated paperboard strapped against the front face and side walls of the cladding. But even with these layers of protection, damage may still occur during shipment.